The world of Draco Malfoy
by kittycat-babe
Summary: all bout draco and how it isnt all that great being a rich kid. Also how Harry takes him the wrong way. SOME HUMOUR THERE LOL. xXENJOYXx :D


**(flashback)**

"Crucio!", shouted my father loudly pointing his wand at me.

Immediatly pain surged through my body, "No! Daddy! Stop!", I shouted... wait _'Daddy?'_

I was really going to get it now.

"What have I told you about calling me that... name.", My father spat, as a second wave of pain swept over me.

I clutched my stomach and doubled over in the pain," Please _father _stop!", I pleaded putting emphasis on the word father.

"Thats better Draco.", said my father smiling and taking the curse off me.

I dropped to the floor gasping for breath.

"Now go to your room.", he commanded motioning to the door with his hand.

I ran to the door opening it and running out as fast as I could, dodging my mother, who turned around giving me a startled look. I ran up the four sets of stairs ignoring the portraits on the wall beside me going, "Slow down boy.", or, "Watch where you're going will you?"

I sobbed and ran up to my room, slamming the door.

How could my father keep doing this to me, I didn't even know what I did! Why couldn't he be like others fathers? I sighed and thought of what he usually did, normally that crution or whatever it was called, just remembering what it felt like made me cringe.

I went and sat on the black leather sofa in the small lounge joined on to my bedroom looking around. The room was mostly black with dark green and silver. The bed covers were green and silver with the imprint of a snake on them, I asked why once but father just said that it was the sign for Slytherin house, I told him we lived in the Malfoy house and I knew I was right but he punished me and told me that I was stupid.

I jumped as my room door opened and my mother came in with some food.

She put it gently down on the dark wooden bedside table before walking over to me and sitting down.

"Your father just told me what happened.", she said sadly, I knew that my mother objected to my father cursing me.

I nodded quickly. She leaned over and kissed me on the cheek.

"You'll feel better once you're at Hogwarts.", she told me smiling.

Hogwarts? "What is Hogwarts?", I asked confused.

"I thought your father told you about it?", she told me also confused.

I shook my head while she sighed, "It's the school you are going to go to when you turn eleven.", she told me.

"Why can't I keep getting home tutored?", I asked, I liked being taught at home.

"Trust me you will love it.", she smiled down at me stroking my hair, "Just you wait until your eleventh birthday."

(Flashback over)

"Mother I'm going out for a fly!", I shouted picking up my Nimbus from the closet near the backdoor in the kitchen, there was no answer... oh well, she'd understand.

I walked outside clutching my Nimbus 1000 tightly and breathing in the early morning air. The trees swayed slowly in the slight but cold breeze, I shivered and mounted my Nimbus before pushing off the ground and circling our Quidditch pitch quickly twice before swooping down to the shed to get the Quidditch balls. Well actually the shed was more of a small house.

I jumped off my broom and opened the shed door, smiling as I saw the trunk that we kept the quidditch supplies in. I laughed quickly remembering when my father walked in here and opened the trunk to find the bludgers missing and almost had a fit.

Opening the trunk to a slight creaking I found the eight quidditch balls, the quaffle and a spare, the two bludgers and two spares, and the snitch and another spare one.

The bludgers viciously struggled to get free (probably to try and kill me but whatever) while the snitch and quaffle lay not moving in the trunk spaces. I hated bludgers, they ALWAYS got in the way, in fact I don't ever think that there has been a time when they havent got in the way, then again thats what bludgers are ment to do. I picked up the quaffle steering clear of the bludgers that were now trying to break my arm even though they couldn't get loose from the thick metal chains, I shivered, those chains... they reminded me of the dungeons, my father had me locked down there sometimes when I had been 'really' naughty. There was a freaky ghost that lived down in the dungeons, I haven't been down there in a couple of years... and I plan to keep it that way.

Clutching the quaffle tightly I walked out to the pitch and called my stupid Nimbus down from it's position of floating randomly in the middle of the pitch and rolling over in the air slowly. Could they at least give brooms brains? It would help.

I jumped on to it and flew up with the quaffle still firmly in my arm circling the pitch just throwing it into the air and catching it for a few minutes and then got the snitch out and had a try at catching it. Well I caught it five out of ten times, not that bad. I know it seems kind of sad but I was used to having a small amount of friends. I played Quidditch for around an hour before going inside for some breakfast.

"Hello father.", I said happily as I strode into the kitchen, my father turned around from one of his his 'friends from work' and smiled at me proudly, "Hello Draco, have you met Amycus?" He asked.

"No, I haven't . Pleased to meet you.", I said walking up to Amycus and shaking his hand.

"No, no the pleasure's all mine.", he told me shaking my hand back and turning back to my father, "Nice boy you have here Lucius." she told my father as they both beamed down at me as if I was in a jewel in a museum.

I smiled as my father put a hand on my shoulder, "Crabbe and Goyle may be coming around for tea so you should go upstairs and get ready, go.", he told me pushing me slightly on the last word.

I ran up to my bedroom and to the wardrobe quickly opening it. Hmm what did my father mean 'get ready', I was basically ready. Whatever I might as well smarten up, their parents work with my father so…

I put on some smart black robes and looked in the mirror, not that bad. I ran a hand through my silvery blond hair. I think I'll gel it back today, I reached over to the gel and had just finished when my father walked in.

"Well done Draco, you always manage to make a good impression.", he told me striding over to the mirror and standing next to me, "Yes that will do."

Suddenly one of the house elves walked in, "The Goyles have arrived Master.", it said bowing to my father.

"Lets them in.", ordered my father before turning back to me, "Yes well I'm sure you will be good for the Goyles, and their son like you were last time, hmm?", he said looking down at me.

I nodded, "Yes father.", I said turning away from the mirror and towards my father.

"Good now I shall go and greet the Goyles, shall I send their son up here?", he asked.

"Yes please.", I told him now turning back to the mirror.

I sat down on my bed and picked up the gel bottle, reading the label carefully:

Stotes strongest wizarding hair gel

Firm hold all day.

Put small amount on hair and make it the shape you would like.

I smirked at the last bit. What does it mean 'make it the shape you would like'? Oh yes, I'd like a triangle please.

I laughed quietly and got up putting it back in the process.

The room door creaked open showing a rather stubby, plump boy with mousey hair and not the smartest looking face (or nicest may I add).

"Hello?", I asked the boy struggling not to laugh, he reminded me of some sort of troll. Or at least something with and I.Q of less then twelve.

"Um...Hello.", he replied in a rather deep voice. I struggled not to laugh again, picturing him holding a club.

I motioned for him to come in furthur,"Don't just stand in the doorway.", I told him, it was ment to come out a bit friendlier but it came out more like a command.

"O-ok sorry.", stammered the boy looking at the floor boards nervously.

"It doesn't matter.", I told him smirking slightly as one word haunted my mind...troll...troll.

Laughing silently, I walked over to him, ok so he was big... very big, but I'm smarter I thought warily.

"So... what is your name?", I asked him quickly.

The boy gulped nervously, "Gregory Goyle.", he told me now looking at me in a terrified way.

"What's wrong? I'm not a loony murderer you know.", I told him raising an eyebrow.

"Err... I know, I'm sorry.", he replied looking ashamed of himself.

"Why are you so nervous then? I mean there isn't really anything to be nervous about. All your doing is standing in my room, your not standing in a room full of rampaging dragons.", _or trolls_ I thoughttrying not to laugh again and leaving him dumbstruck as he took all my words in.

Finally he nodded (please note that this was about five minutes later).

"Good, shall we go down for dinner or maybe a bit of quidditch?", I offered strolling to my bedroom door.

"Your bedroom is huge.", he told me staring around the room in amazement. That was the first full sentance he had said since he had been here.

"Yes, isn't it just.", I said unenthusiastically, "Are you coming?"

The boy nodded and ran to the door following me downstairs while the potraits chirped on like normal, "Hello Mister Malfoy you look nice today, whose your new friend?", one of them asked.

"Gregory Goyle.", I told it, "And thank you."

We made our way quietly downstairs as my father opened the dining room door, "Draco, yes, come and meet the Goyles.", he commanded, I nodded and Gregory, well he just did his thing of being big and troll-like.

My father, Goyle and I walked casually into the dining room where I sat down to face the Goyles.

"And this must be the young Malfoy then. Pleased to meet you.", said Mrs Goyle smiling and holding her hand out which I kissed lightly, "Yes, pleased to meet you too.", I told her, trying to make the best impression possible.

"Gregory. Take a seat.", said my father watching as the trembling boy sat down smiling at his father nervously sitting now opposite him.


End file.
